The Song Makes Sense
by glo1196
Summary: What happens when the detectives of the 12th unwind at the Old Haunt after a grueling case and have a little to much to drink? What can happens when a certain detective performs on stage?
1. Chapter 1

**This one came when I heard that the cast wanted to do a musical episode. I figured they could do something fun like this. I am not great at dialogue or the case stuff, I love reading it, but coming up with it, well not so good. So if I bore you at the beginning I am sorry, it will get better and more like me towards the end of the chapter, and the next one. This will be 2 or 3 chapters long I think, unless it gets a life of itself. The song is from ****Season 2 - Episode 4 -** **Fool Me Once.** **This story has been entered in the ****Manuxinhace's challenge**** (****.net/s/7382548/1/Challenge****)**

**Disclaimer- in the perfect world they would be mine and, making out, having sex and lots of Castle babies. Sorry to say it is not a perfect world and they are not mine.**

**The Songs make Sense**

**Chapter 1**

The case had gotten to all of them. Investigating the death of a child was bad enough, but and then to find out that there was more, left everyone numb and empty. The team had been going all out on this one for the last four days. No one left to go home, the urgency to solve this case was overwhelming.

They took turns sleeping on the couch in the break room. The espresso machine and coffee machine were in constant use. Every lead was followed immediately. The stress was getting to all of them. Finally they had a break in the case. There had been another attempted kidnapping, but this one was foiled and there were two witnesses.

They brought in the child and the parent; between the two, they were able to get a decent description on the assailant and the vehicle he got into. The corner he parked at had a traffic cam and they were able to get the license plate number from it.

Now, they had a name and description that matched an address. The team ran to their cars, followed by three more black and whites. This had been a widely publicized case because numerous children had been kidnapped and one was found killed in an alley four days ago. It had been on the front page of every newspaper. People were scared; they wanted this animal caught.

They all stormed the building where the perpetrator was hiding. He was in the process of trying to sell a girl no older than five to a well-dressed gentleman. Both men were immediately taken into custody.

What they found there would torture their dreams for months to come. On the first floor they found the knife and rope used to kill the last victim. Then they proceeded to the basement where they found a dozen children. Many more than had been recently reported kidnapped. The conditions were deplorable, all of them dirty, sick, some hurt or beaten. Then they found remains stored in a freezer. For the first time in her years as a detective Kate felt the walls closing in, and quickly grabbed some children and escorted them out of the house.

At the station both men confessed without incident. The man buying the child was charged and was in a holding cell. The murderer was charged with 2 counts of murder for now, assault, child trafficking, sexual abuse of minors and the list would probably continue to grow. He was being transferred to a high security prison.

After getting the children who needed it treatment, and locating parents and guardians, the team was ready for a well-deserved rest. No one wanted to go home and face the demons they knew would haunt their dreams, so they decided to go to The Old Haunt for Karaoke Night.

"You coming, Castle?" Beckett asked him as they were getting their coats on to leave.

"I think I need to go home and see Alexis. I'll see you guys tomorrow." And he disappears into the elevator alone.

"What's up with him?" Ryan asks Beckett, noticing Castle's quiet and somber mood.

"I think cases like this affects him more, having Alexis and all. He tried to call her after we raided the place, but she was still in school. I think he just needs to see her and make sure she is safe." Beckett can understand. She would have felt the same way if she had a child.

"Ryan, are you asking Jenny to meet us there?" Esposito asks as he puts down his cell phone. "I just asked Lanie to come, she could use getting away from this place after what she has had to deal with today too." Lanie had been assigned the remains of the children on this case and it was very hard for the young ME. She definitely needed company today.

"No, I told her I would be home late, I didn't want her to hear about what we saw today, and we are probably going to end up talking about it." Ryan answers. He has tried very hard to shelter Jenny from the gory details of many cases, and this case especially. Being a schoolteacher this one would definitely affect her.

The three detectives headed out of the bullpen and towards the elevator in silence. They met Lanie down in the lobby and headed out by taxi to the Old Haunt. The cab ride was quiet as everyone tried to deal with the events of the day. Arriving at the Old Haunt, Esposito paid the fare and they walked in.

Immediately they were met with the sounds and smells of the old bar. The bar was full but they found their booth in the back corner empty. On stage a drunken couple sing Sonny and Cher's "I've got you Babe," while stumbling all over each other. The waitress comes over and they order food and drinks. The first round of drinks is tequila shots for everyone.

"For our team and getting the job done," says Lanie and they all swing it back. "I hope we don't see another one like that in a very long time." Esposito gets the attention of the waitress and does the rounds gesture with his hands. Second round of drinks comes and no one hesitates to throw that back either. All of them just want to wash the thoughts of the day away.

Food arrives and they joke around with each other. Stealing food from anyone's but Beckett's plate. They all know better than that. Only one person got away with that, and he is home with his daughter.

After a few drinks, the boys decide to try their hand at karaoke. The girls sit in the booth waiting to see what the boys would pick out. They pose on the stage back to back with their arms crossed, and Lanie and Beckett knew it was going to be good. Suddenly the music started and the two of them started singing MC Hammer's "Can't Touch This" while trying to dance on stage. They were getting catcalls from some of the female patrons, when Esposito turned to shake his booty. Lanie almost falls off the bench laughing so hard. The boys milk it for all it is worth, bowing when they finish and getting thunderous applause from the truly drunken crowd.

Strutting off the stage, Ryan and Esposito are met by Lanie and Beckett, with the next round of drinks. They were feeling no pain. Then Ryan and Esposito throw down the gauntlet and dare the girls to sing. Not to be outdone they saunter up to the stage and choose their song.

"I love to Love you Baby," they start singing the Donna Summer song where she sounds like she is having an orgasm during it. The girls are on stage singing and dancing quite suggestively. They run their hands suggestively between their breasts, over their hips and through their hair. They have the rapt attention of every man in the bar. Ryan and Espo knew Lanie had it in her, but Beckett was showing a side of herself they had never seen. The woman could dance and she was belting out the song like a pro.

After their song they sat at their table, and were interrupted several times by gentlemen buying the girls drinks. Esposito quickly put his arm around his girl and kisses her; making sure people knew she was taken. Beckett though has quite a few admirers who even come to the table to talk to her, leaving their numbers behind. Beckett blushes as the boys rib her about it.

Esposito starts egging Beckett to sing a solo. At first she fights him, but as the alcohol runs through her veins she becomes more confident. Finally she goes onto the stage and picks out a song. She stands in the middle of the stage and cradles the mike in her hand.

By the door a ruggedly handsome writer enters the Old Haunt and is standing by the door looking for his friends. He is surprised to see his detective on the stage getting ready to sing. Beckett has not noticed him.

The detective closes her eyes and starts to sway as she allows the music wash over her. The room quiets down as she starts.

"Speak to me, read my mind

Fill your mouth, with flesh and wine"

As she opens her eyes she spots Castle by the door smiling. He is leaning against the wall by the door; his eyes are drawn to her and their eyes lock.

"And I'll be yours, just give me time

Give me time..."

She smiles at him and her green eyes sparkle in the lights of the stage. Her body moves to the music and her free hand runs slowly down her side to her hip. She gives him a wink, and Castle watches in fascination as he moves towards the bar. Beckett's hips sway to the music seductively making him lose any train of thought he may have had.

"Cause you have everything I could ever want

You have everything I could ever want

You speak to my soul like you've known it before

And I just can't stop

Lord I can't stop, myself

I can't stop

Lord I can't stop, myself, now..."

Her voice is soft and sexy as she walks to the front of the stage, and steps off inching her way towards him. Lanie and the boys follow her line of vision. Ryan elbows Esposito and Lanie when he spots Castle by the bar. Lanie takes out a $20 from her purse and slaps it on the table; neither of them takes the bet.

"I'm losing sleep, over you

And I don't know what, I've got myself into

You just have something that I need

I can't put my finger on it

You can't put yours on me"

Beckett licks her lips as she bears down on him. As she nears him she bites her bottom lip, and she runs her index finger from the back of his head, down his neck, then down the front of his shirt. His eyes follow her hand. The room is suddenly silent as everyone watches them.

"You have everything I could ever want

You have everything I could ever want

You speak to my soul like you've known it before

And I just can't stop

Lord I can't stop, myself

I can't stop

Lord I can't stop, myself, now."

She runs a finger across his collarbone and continues walking behind him. Turning away so they are back to back and she shimmies up and down his body, her free hand tracing his body, giving his tight ass a good squeeze on the way up. Her dancing continues until she is back to where she started, facing him.

"(Now) That you know, I can't get enough

I gotta have all your love

You have everything I could ever want

You have everything I could ever want

You speak to my soul like you've known it before"

Kate dances sensuously in front of him. He can't take his eyes off of her body. Everything around them fades away, as she runs her fingers through her hair. She moves her warm supple body move against him to the sultry rhythm of the song. She has lost herself in his clear blue eyes as she sings the last verse softly.

"And I just can't stop

Lord I can't stop, myself

I can't stop

Lord I can't stop, myself

I won't stop

Lord I can't stop, myself

I can't stop

Lord I can't stop, myself, now..."

As the song ends there is a moment where they stand motionless, their bodies barely touching. Their eyes are locked on each other in silent conversation. It is like everyone in the bar is waiting to see what will happen next.

At a certain table in the back, three friends sit on the edge of their seats, waiting for the inevitable to finally happen.

**If you enjoyed this story, please use the bright blue link below to review. I would greatly appreciate it. Also have you are new to my fanfics and enjoy this one check out "Oh Castle," "Late Night Phone Calls," "Nightclubs, Bathroom Stalls and Limos …oh MY," and "Bets and Strip Poker." All of them are rated M, so please if you are underage or do not like adult themes back out now. Hope to hear from you guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is shorter than most of the stuff I write, but I can't think of anything else to add to it. I hope you enjoy it. Usual it is rated M so if you are young or it isn't your cup of tea, please back out now. Wish that Kate and Castle would just do it for goodness sake! **

**Disclaimer – Not mine, maybe therapy will help rid me of that illusion. Think Kate will let me use her shrink? **

**Chapter 2**

She drops the microphone as he cradles her face and their lips meet hungrily. Her arms snake seductively around his neck drawing him to her lips, then she cradles his face and their lips meet hungrily. Like their first kiss they lose each other in it quickly. Castle hears a small moan escape her, heightening his desire. The room is silent and then suddenly the crowd explodes with clapping, and yelling. Beckett pulls away and feels the blush rise to her face. She gives everyone a quick smile as Castle grabs her hand and brings her down to his office.

"Kate?" he whispered to her hoarsely when they got down to the office. It is a question, and a plea.

"I meant it Castle. I am tired of running." Before she can continue, his lips crash against hers, his tongue immediately demanding entrance.

Immediately Kate's arms wrap tightly around Castle's neck, holding him tightly against her. His hands, travel to her waist, and are slowly making their way up her sides and ghosting against her breasts. Kate gasps, and arches herself up against him. His thumbs stroke possessively against her nipples, Kate begins to grind her hips against him. A growl escapes Castle as his mouth finds the pulse point on her neck and feasts upon it. The physical need between the two of them is painstakingly obvious, and needs to be met.

Castle lets out a guttural groan, and separates his lips from her neck only to trail hot, wet, kisses towards her perky breasts. Pushing her shirt and bra down, he exposes her right breast and swiftly attaches his lips to it, his tongue lapping at her nipple before finally sucking it firmly between his soft lips. He suckles and nips at her sending her into a state of frenzy.

Her hands unconsciously move to Castle's tight jeans, quickly removing them from his body. Castle lets out a strangled cry as Kate reaches in and pulls him out of his silk boxers. She takes him in her hand and starts slow rhythmic strokes.

"Oh God, Kate…" Castle breathes, leaning against the wall, his knees too weak to support himself. She continued her strokes, and enjoys having Castle at her mercy. She slowly teases him and feels moisture build on his tip. She realizes he is much closer than she thought. Kate's hands move up his chest and around to his back.

Castle glides his fingers along her skin as he pushes the material from her hips. She bites her lip to keep from closing her eyes, enjoying the sensations. He unbuttons her dress pants and pushes them halfway down her legs, before she even realizes it. Kate's needy center grows hot and damp, her tart and sweet scent calling to those primal desires Castle had tried so long to keep in check. His free hand slides between her legs, she breathes his name on a sigh and rakes her fingernails across his back.

Without taking his mouth from her breast, he lifts his eyes; gazes at her and he slides one finger deep inside of her. She feels the vibrations of the groan that escapes him when he realizes how ready she is for him. He slips a second finger in heightening her pleasure immediately. Her hips lift of their own volition when he begins to stroke her deeply.

Luckily, Kate remembers that they aren't exactly in the privacy of a bedroom and bites Castle's shoulder to muffle her scream. As Castle continues to push in and out, his thumb finds her swollen clit and rubs small circles against it. She writhes and bucks against his hand. Her body shakes and she can feel herself tensing around Castle's fingers, which are moving impossibly slow inside her. He is enjoys prolonging her experience. Kate suddenly goes over the edge before she even realizes it.

"Oh my God, Castle," Kate groans sexily against his lips.

"I'm not done yet," Castle positions himself in front of her and lifts her leg to wrap around his hip.

Before Kate even has time to process all the sensations coursing through her body Castle removes his fingers and imbeds himself deeply into her. Both of them let out a low moan as he pulls out and pushes himself back in. A fast and almost erratic rhythm is established as Castle impales himself into Kate repeatedly. She meets him thrust for thrust, gasping into his shoulder. Pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss, their tongues battle for control as their bodies move fluidly as one. When neither can breathe, they break apart and Castle continues to devour her neck, sucking and biting, muffling his moans of pleasure against her skin.

Kate knows she can't hang on much longer.

"Come for me, Castle. I want to feel you. Ahh…that's right. Right there…" she moans.

"Kate, Oh God…Kate"

Kate lets out a strangled cry and throws her head back, riding out her intense orgasm. Castle feels her tighten around him and he follows her over the edge.

Kate's places her feet back on the floor, and stands forehead to forehead with Castle.

"That was extraordinary." She says and kisses him gently on the lips, then nuzzles her nose against his. She pulls away, holds his hands and walks them over to the sofa to sits down. Castle cradles her in his arms as they both come down. Her hand traces the lines of his face and she gets lost in his blue eyes. She brushes his hair away from his eyes. He really is ruggedly handsome she thinks to herself. A radiant smile suddenly flashes across her face.

"Castle?" she whispers. "I love you too."

**Hope you enjoyed. I try to answer all the reviews I get. Sometimes I get all messed up on which I answered and which I didn't. If you didn't get one from me, I am sorry, but thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys are great! So please use the blue link below and let me know what you think! Have a good one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so this one was bugging me and I updated this story before my other ones. The conversation just wouldn't let me go, and I had to write it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I will be getting to the rest in the next couple of days. Please review below I always appreciate it.**

**Chapter 3**

"That was extraordinary." She says and kisses him gently on the lips, then nuzzles her nose against his. She pulls away, holds his hands and walks them over to the sofa to sits down. Castle cradles her in his arms as they both come down. Her hand traces the lines of his face and she gets lost in his blue eyes. She brushes his hair away from his eyes. He really is ruggedly handsome she thinks to herself. A radiant smile suddenly flashes across her face.

"Castle?" she whispers. "I love you too."

Upstairs at the Old Haunt four friends sit in the relative quiet of a pretty empty bar. The bartender has finished cleaning along with the waitresses. The chairs have been raised. Except for the four friends still sitting in the far corner booth every table has been cleaned. The bartender throws the keys on the table and points to the office entrance.

"Have him close up when you all leave, ok?" and he walks out the door and into the night.

As the door closes, a scream sounding suspiciously like their boss and friend climaxing rises from the downstairs office.

"You go girl!" Lanie says and smiles. "What? It's about freakin' time they got it on. Don't you think?" She tells the boys. Kate was her best friend, and she has known for a long time how much Kate cared for her writer-boy.

Castle's animalistic growl floats through the room as he reaches his pinnacle. The boys drop their heads in their arms, as Jenny and Lanie smile at each other. Jenny has come to pick up Ryan, as he is in no condition to drive and is waiting for the couple to emerge with the rest of the crew.

"You know we should have left." Espo says to the group. "We have to actually look these two in the eyes at work tomorrow, you know?"

"And?" ask the adorable ME. "No way I am going to miss this. No way Beckett can get out of this one. I heard it with my own ears. Yup, I did." She shakes her finger at the boys. "You two can just sit right there and wait."

Down in the office a stunned Castle sits cradling Kate on the sofa in his arms. He goes to open his mouth to talk and nothing comes out. His eyes are wide and he is scared to move and lose the moment. Her admission to loving him totally threw him off track.

Kate suddenly fears her worse nightmare and starts to back track. Immediately her muscles tense and her shoulders square to his lack of response.

"I'm sorry Castle. I didn't mean for that to slip out. I mean I understand if…." She stammers. Her eyes are filling with tears and Kate Becket does not cry. She bites the inside of her cheek and digs her nails into her palms to get a hold of her emotions.

"Shut up Kate. Don't you dare do this now." Castle says through clenched teeth. No way was he going to let her run. His heart would not be able to take it. She stiffens in his arms and tries to wiggle her way out of them. "Stop."

"Let go of me Castle. I get it ok?" The detective Beckett façade is up and strong. She is used to this, the walls around her heart once again going up. She needs to flee, to get away.

"I love you damn it. I have loved you for over a year, and I never ever thought you would love me back. I am sorry, if your admission made my heart stop and my brain stop functioning." He stopped and took a deep breath and watched as the detective façade melted away and he saw her eyes fill again with tears. He starts speaking when a thought struck him.

"You said too. You didn't say, "I love you Castle," you said too, which means you were answering me, and I didn't say it tonight. You remember." He is dead still, his mind processing this information.

Kate settles back into the arms still holding her tight. She looks him straight in the eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes that right now were searching for answers; she hopes she can give him.

"Castle, I remember all of it. I lied to you at the hospital, because I didn't want to hurt us. I didn't know if you had said it in the heat of the moment. Then I was afraid that I would just ruin it. I was afraid that I am so damaged that I would mess it up and lose you for good. Castle, I can't lose you. I need you like I need air to breathe. I buried these feeling for you to make sure you stayed in my life. I am sorry, I am so sorry." She digs her face into his shoulder and sobs. She has not cried like this since her mother's death.

"I didn't call you for three months because I knew. I knew I would mess things up. When we spoke after the book signing, I was trying to let you know I wanted more, but couldn't until my head was on straight. Please Castle say something."

Lifting his head again to meet her eyes Castle looks at her. Her eyes are wet with tears; his are still clouded and unreadable. Her heart thumps in her chest, as she fears the worse. His hand reaches around the back of her head and draws her to him once again. His lips meet hers and he kisses her with all the love and passion he has to project to her.

"Kate, I love you and I have always meant it. It was never in the heat of the moment. I have been trying to tell you for months, but every time I had a chance something happened. In L.A., in the decontamination unit, at the bomb site, when we were at the station and Josh showed up, every time something interrupted us, and the moment was gone." He ran his fingers through his hair. He was laying it all out on the line for her. " I'm never letting go, Kate"

Her lips crashed into his once again. Her arms snaked around him and drew him as close as she could to her. Tears ran down her cheeks as they kissed. They finally draw back. They booth look like they had gone through hell and back, instead of just having had mind blowing sex.

They get themselves together as best they can. He laces his fingers through hers. She looks down at their hands, her face clouds over with fear.

"I am afraid. I am afraid you are my "one and done" and I will screw it up. Castle, don't let me screw it up." She looks at him and she is deathly serious.

"I'll ask the same of you K.B. Don't give up on me, I am bound to get on your nerves and make mistakes." She laughs because she knows he will drive her crazy, but she needs that craziness in her life.

"So we are doing this?" he points back and forth between the two of them. "We're going to date, move in together and get married?"

"Something like that. How about we start with dating and see where it goes?" She smiles knowing full well she wants the whole package.

They start up the stairs to the bar.

"So, do you think they all left?" he asks her. She shakes her head.

"No way will Lanie have left. She will be out there ready to celebrate and get the dish from me. She will not let this one go, she is our biggest fan and has been for a long time." As they reach the top of the stairs they see that everything has been cleaned and locked up. When they turn to look to where they last saw their friends sitting, they spot the group.

Esposito and Ryan have their heads on their folded arms, presumably sleeping. Jenny is nodding off, with her head balancing on her bent arm. Lanie though is giddy and wide-awake staring at them like someone who had won the lottery.

Kate decides to get it over with, like pulling a band-aide quickly off a scar. She finds Castle's hand and walks up to the booth with him. He snakes his arm around her waist, and she gives him a smile before turning and looking at their friends.

"Hi guys." Kate starts and Esposito, Ryan and Jenny perks up.

"Damn Castle you got some stamina, man. We have been waiting up here forever." Esposito blurts out as the rest of them sit in stunned silence. "Well, he does." Lanie, can barely restrain herself.

Kate finally speaks again. "Castle and I have decided to try dating. Not making a big spectacle out of this so Lanie no big announcements at work." She raises an eyebrow to emphasize her request.

"I think we got that memo about 30 minutes ago, when we heard….Ouch what did you do that for, Lanie?" Esposito leaned over to run his leg where Lanie had kicked him. She shoots him a dirty look.

"Hey guys congrats, it is about time." Ryan smiled as he looked at Jenny and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Beckett, can we go home now? It's late and our boss isn't very nice about us coming in late." Esposito snickers at her and waits for an answer.

"I bet she can be persuaded to maybe let you come in at 11 am tomorrow if not another word is said about anything you may have heard or seen tonight." She smiles the ball is now in their court.

"You got it, boss." Esposito and Ryan answer. The boys aren't going to give up a morning in bed with their girls.

They all stand up getting ready to leave. Castle wraps his arm around her waist and she leans into it. This PDA does not go unnoticed by Lanie, and she winks at Kate giving her approval.

Each couple turns and starts towards their final destinations for the night. Castle and Kate still stand by the front doors of the Old Haunt.

"So Castle, want to come to my place and see my etchings?" She looks at him seductively through her eyelashes and smiles.

"Oh detective, I thought you'd never ask." His eyes twinkle as his arm wraps around her waist and pulls her close. He kisses her head and waits for his car service to pull up.

**My characterization of Beckett is based on the fact that I think Kate is very different in her relationships. I think that she leaves the control and the straight lace attitude behind. I think that Lanie is the only one who has ever had any idea of how she is outside of work. Kate has a motorcycle, wears leather, and makes inferences like knowing about fetish clubs, restraints and posing nude. She is not as uptight as she behaves and I am working off that. Hope that helps explain why I write her as I do. She is a gorgeous complex woman we have only seen one side to. Ok, so can't wait for jealous Kate this week. Is anyone else as excited as I am? Now please click on the blue link below and let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW, that is all I can say about "Demons" and next weeks promo. OMG! Let me know what you guys think! So, this was going to be a 3 chapter max fic and here is chapter 4. I know there is at least one more on the way. Hope you enjoy. Big mild stone for me, I am on 105 favorite author lists! That is so awesome, thank you guys! Enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer – not even trying to come up with anything witty. My brain malfunctioned after the episode!**

**Chapter 4**

The night is cool and the stars above obscured by the bright city lights. That's one thing about the city; you hardly ever see the stars. His fingers brush the knuckles of her hand, and she tangles her fingers through his as if they had done it a million times before. A small smile flashes across her and her eyes seem to twinkle as he spies her from the corner of his eyes.

The car pulls up and the driver jumps out to open the door for them. Kate is still taken back with this kind of service. She is used to getting her own doors. Castle notices her unease.

"Kate, it's no big deal you know. If he didn't open the door for us, I would be opening it for you. If anything I am a gentleman." She smiles shyly at him and ducks into the car.

He scoots in after her and automatically put his arm around her pulling her close. She closes her eyes and leans into his shoulder letting this new reality sink in. She was in his arms, cuddled up to his side, enjoying the feel of him against her. A small moan escapes her as she turns in her seat and nuzzles her nose into his neck. She kisses then nibbles the area below his ear.

"Have I ever told you how great you smell, and that I have always wanted to see if you tasted as good as you smelled? She ran her tongue up his neck and around his ear, finally taking the lobe between her teeth and nibbling on it.

"Kate if you keep this up, the driver is going to get quite a show." He growled as he crushed his lips against hers in a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

The car pulled up to her address and the driver opened the door on her side. She scooted out and waited for Castle.

"You sure you want me to come up, Kate?" he asks her giving her the chance to back out if she needed it.

"Castle, I think it might just be a little late for that." She smiles and his heart rate increases.

He thanks the driver and they walk to the building entrance hand in hand. She opens the door and checks her mailbox before turning to him.

"Feels kind of funny to have you here watching me do my everyday type things, like getting my mail." She looks at him. "It feels like you already belong."

They walk to the elevator and she presses her floor. He walks behind her and presses himself against her. Breathing her in as he presses his face to her hair. The hair he has always wanted to run his fingers through. He always thought it would be soft like silk, and as he runs his fingers through it she pushes back against him and grinds her hips into him. He moans from sensory overload. At that moment the elevator doors open and she steps out. He stands transfixed letting this all sink in.

"You coming Castle?" Or did you change your mind?" she says as she starts opening the door. He stops the door from closing on him and walks out into the hall with her.

They walk in and she takes his jacket and hangs it up. She walks into the kitchen and asks him if he would like some wine, which he accepts. She brings over the wine bottle and two wine glasses and places them on the coffee table.

"Sit Castle, get comfortable, maybe stay a while?" she says and gives him a wink and a smile.

He sits close enough that their legs are touching, and he reaches for the wine bottle to pour them each drinks.

"Castle, I meant what I said at the Old Haunt. I do love you. I have for a while now, and I have been afraid to lose you. I can't lose you and taking this step is scary, because if it doesn't work we lose what we already have." They are facing each other, and Kate has taken his hands in hers. She is afraid to look up at him and stares at their hands as she talks.

"I have never said this to anyone before, Castle. But I need you. I need you in my life, and when you are not there is an empty place that I can't fill. It is a place I don't want filled by anyone else." She glances up at those gorgeous blue eyes and gets lost in them instantly.

"I will always be here Kate. I would have waited as long as you needed. It hasn't been about the books in at least two years. It has been about you. Spending time with you, laughing with you, crying with you, saving New York with you. You may have gone with someone else, because they made you happy, but I would always be there." His eyes glistened in the light of the room, and she could see that he was holding back the emotions as best as he could.

"Josh, you are talking about Josh. Oh Castle, Josh was a distraction that I threw myself into, to escape my feelings for you. You left with Gina to the Hamptons instead of me. I was…." He stopped her mid-sentence.

"You turned me down. I went with her because you said no and it hurt. It really hurt, Kate. I wasn't planning on coming back. I didn't think you wanted me here."

"Castle, I broke up with Demming that morning. I was going to go with you. When I asked you to leave your going away party, I was going to tell you I wanted to go. Just as I was going to tell you, Gina showed up, and you wrapped your arms around her and left. I knew you weren't coming back, and it was my fault." She looked down remembering that summer. The boys had avoided her like the plague due to her horrible moods. She stayed at work until late and often slept on the break room sofa. Finally she went out with Madison one night and met Josh. He was just what she needed, tall, handsome, great in bed and a doctor. He didn't ask much of her, and she liked it that way.

" How could we have screwed it up so badly, Kate? If it makes you feel better, I was miserable without you that summer. The best thing that happened to me was getting arrested by you." He leaned in and kissed her nose, then moved down and kissed her lips.

"I am sorry we wasted so much time." He whispers to her.

"I think it is all for a reason. Maybe if we had gotten together then we wouldn't have worked. Castle, I want this, not for today but for a long time to come."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Kate." He raises his hands and gently traces from her ear to her chin. He lifts her chin and draws her to him. His lips meet hers and she shivers as every part of her body responds to him.

Her hand moves to his chest and she fists the material crushing him to her. Her tongue licks his lower lip. He opens his mouth and her tongue duels for dominance with his. Her hands reach up around his neck and play with the hair there. They stand up in an effort to get closer to each other.

Her hands come to the first button on his shirt, and she slowly undoes it. Her kisses start trailing across his jaw when the second button comes un-done. By the time her lips are at his clavicle she has unbuttoned two more buttons and is pulling the shirt out from his pants. She hears her name escape his lips with the reverence of a prayer.

By the time the last button has opened her lips are nipping and licking his nipple and her hands are raking up and down his torso. His hands find her top and quickly remove it over her head. His fingers trace the lacy black and he watches as she lifts her head slowly to look at him. He captures her lips in a hungry kiss. Her nipples pebble under the lacy material. He reaches down and unclasps the bra in the front and sliding it slowly down her arms. She watches his fingers remove the item and then slowly trace up her side to the swell of her breasts.

His fingers roll her nipples until they are tight and taut. Her back arches in response and his eyes continue to darken at the sight before him. Their lips continue to devour each other as hands begin to roam towards the last of their clothing.

He unzips her pants and lets them pool around her feet. The matching black lace thongs leaves so little to the imagination. His fingers trace the tiny elastic around her hips, and run up her spine. Goosebumps cover her body as she reacts to his touch.

Her hands work his pants and the boxers below them, and soon they lay at his feet. He steps out of them.

"I think you are over dressed for this party, my dear." His kisses trail down her neck to her breasts. She holds his head close to her body as he sucks a nipple into his mouth. His other hands reaches around her and grabs a firm piece of her ass. She gasps as his mouth and hands work together to stimulate her.

His mouth continues its journey down her body and he can now smell the musky scent of her arousal. His tongue stops momentarily to tease her by swirling his tongue in her navel. The stud she wears in her bellybutton a nice surprise. She had told him about, but he hadn't believed.

His fingers now traced both her hips and journeyed to the top on her thighs. He was now on his knees before her. She was looking at those blue eyes that were as dark as a summer thunderstorm. His hands reached up and spread her so he could pleasure her. His first lick was feather soft and her knees almost buckled under her. The second time she felt his tongue it was hard as lapping her. He sucked her swollen clit into his mouth and she screamed his name. Her legs shook and she pulled him up from his feet to her mouth.

The taste of her on his lips was the last straw before Kate lost all control. Between frantic kisses she lead them to her bedroom.

"Bed…there. …now." Was all she could say. They tumbled on the bed and Kate immediately pushes him down her body. Castle chuckles at her less than subtle demands.

"Need something Kate?" he growls as her and stops just short of his intended destination.

"Don't make me hurt you Castle. God please, lick me." The sound of those words escaping from her lips was motivation enough for him to do as requested. His tongue finds her bundle of nerves and starts teasing it with his tongue and teeth. He uses his hands to drape her legs over his shoulders for better penetration.

He sees her fist the sheets in her hands and arch her back as the orgasm begins to build within her. He inserts a finger inside her and she moans loudly. Her juices drip down his hand she is so wet. Her hips lift off the bed when he inserts the second finger and starts moving in and out of her.

He is in complete control of her right now. Her body is shuddering and responding to his lips and hands. He slows and she whimpers, he quicken and she moans.

She whispers continuous pleas for her release, Her watches as her hands rise to her breasts and start playing with them. He has never seen such a beautiful sight as this woman completely out of control. Castle stops himself from grinding his hips against the comforter.

"Castle, oh my god, I'm coming…please…" Her body tenses, he feels her orgasm as his fingers are compressed together, as her body shivers and shudders under him. Her back arches and her hands fist and pull the sheets towards her. She shatters around him gasping for air. His hands slowly begin to move inside her as his tongue continues to swirl around her clit, and she quickly reaches another shattering orgasm. He gives her little to no rest as the third one hits her with just his fingers.

Kate is insatiable, even after three orgasms, she pulls him up and kisses him hungrily. She grabs his hand and brings it to her mouth. Slowly taking each digit in her mouth and sucking her juices off them. She shares the last two fingers with him.

Her hair is wild around her. Some tendrils hang wet from her sweat around her face, making her sexy as hell. She looks like a lioness about to pounce on her prey. She licks her lips in anticipation of the things she has planned for him.

"Time to pay up Writer Boy, You're mine now….." she goes to the bottom of the bed and proceeds to crawl up his body. Her lips, breasts and hair slither over his body, teasing him to the edge.

"Told you, you had no idea Castle….."

**Just going to ask for you guys to review, and thank you for reading and reviewing. You guys are the best!**


End file.
